With the advent of social media and smart phones, people are sharing information and media more than ever before. Friends can take pictures with their smart phones and email, text and post those pictures from their phones. Additionally, some people take pictures and add text or effects to the pictures on home computers, thereby personalizing the images. These additions of text effects to a flat, two dimensional media object are referred to as 2D media objects.